Daughter Lost
by HelenaHope123
Summary: For years, she had believed her daughter had died at birth. Now a young girl shows up in town, running from a dark past. Will Regina recognize her daughter? Reviews are loved.
1. To a new world

The wind blew, rain pelting down the hillside, as a lone figure ran past, carrying a bundle in her arms. She raised her hand, her dark green silken glove caressing the bundle, her voice a snake's purr. "Now, my dear, little one. off you go." She sighed, brushing a lock of red-brown hair from her forehead. Her eyes held no warmth that a grandmother's usually would, no soft wisdom rested there, only cold calculation. She set the bundle down in a box,wrapping her tightly in a dark woolen blanket.

"I'm not going to harm you, my dear. but you can not stay. My daughter needs no distractions, and You, Daniella, would cause a scandal." She smiled, the smile of a snake. She raised her hand, "Off you go now, and may you find happiness there" She raised her hand, and a ball of green smoke surrounded the box. In an instant, the baby was gone.

"Now. Her path is clear." Cora smiled silkily, walking away, towards the castle, to wake her sleeping daughter. The king would never know about the child who had been born only an hour earlier.


	2. Meeting on the street

A young woman walked down the street, her black heels clicking on the sidewalk, looking at her iphone. Her long, dark hair blew over her shoulder, as she fumbled with her handbag. Her car had stopped, ran out of gas just outside of town, and now she hoped to find a tow truck in this Time-forgotten place.

"Watch where youre going!" A tall, stern looking woman ordered, brushing coffee off of the front of her black blazer. She glared at Daniella, her beady black eyes seeming to see right through her. "Who are you?"

Daniella looked at her, "Im sorry Ma'am, my name is Daniella, my car ran out of gas right outside of town so I thought that I'd-"

"I dont care WHAT you thought" The stranger barked. "You owe me a new coffee."

"Yes Ma'am" Daniella pulled a 20 out of her purse. "Here. keep the change. I'm sorry about your shirt"

"Yes. Im going to be late to a meeting, since I now have to go home and change." She pushed past Daniella, glaring at her, then turned back. "I hope you get your car working, and can get on your way as soon as possible. Id hate for you to have to stay here"

Daniella turned to call a thankyou, but something about the woman made her stay silent, commanded her not to speak. She seemed...dangerous. After years in the foster system, Daniella had learned to tell whether people were safe or not, after usually just a glance. She didnt like how this woman had looked at her necklace, almost as if shed wanted it. But what would someone like her want with an old silver locket?

She sighed, continuing on to the garage, walking inside, hearing the bell jingle. "Hi" she called out, seeing a young, african american man in his 20's leaning over a car engine. "My car's just outside of town and-"

"Hey, I'm Gus" He smiled at her, offering his grease stained hand for her to shake. She declined. "I can send a guy over to tow the car, if youd like some breakfast, there's a diner not too far from here. Just on Main Street near the town hall."

"Thankyou" Daniella smiled, "My car's the red ford. Its near the tree"

"Alright. come and get it within an hour"

Daniella smiled gratefully, heading off to the diner to get something to eat, hoping the money she had in her pocket would be enough for both the meal and the car.


	3. I WILL find you

Regina sighed, brushing the coffee from her blouse, slamming the door of her office. There was something familiar about the girl, something she couldnt quite place. She looked at the money in her hand, saw the folds and creases of the bill, remembering the frightened, doe-like look in the girl's eyes as she'd thrust the 20 into Regina's hand even though she very likely needed it herself. Regina sighed, picking up the phone, calling the Daily MIrror.

"Sydney. Its Regina. I need you to find out everything that you possibly can about the girl with car trouble."

"Right away Madam Mayor." Regina hang up on Sydney, allowing her thoughts to drift as she sat at her desk. She pulled a small scrap of fabric out of her purse, tracing her fingers across the small, embroidered "D". She sighed heavily, annoyed when she felt tears pricking her eyes, "Daniella, I came here to find you, and all ive found so far is heartache." She closed her eyes, resting her head on her desk, allowing herself a small moment of weakness. "But I WILL find you someday. I promise."


	4. Daniella's Past

Daniella walked into the diner, sitting down at a booth. She welcomed the air conditioner, welcomed the cool glass of ice water soothing her aching throat.

"Can I get you anything else?" A woman, dressed in red high heels asked. Her name tag read Ruby.

"Whats the cheapest thing on your menu?" Daniella asked looking at the dwindling wad of cash in her purse.

"Hamburger and fries, dessert is on the house." Ruby smiled at her. "You going to be in town long?"

"No. my car's at Gus's shop, i hope to leave by tonight." Daniella smiled back, "I cant really afford room and board anyway."

"If you need, you can borrow a room at my place" Ruby said kindly. "Its not much, but its free."

"Thanks" Daniella smiled, as Ruby walked away, returning several minutes later with her order. She ate quickly, then stood up to leave, when a hush fell over the diner.

"Mayor Mills-" Daniella heard Ruby say. She watched in horror as the woman that she'd spilled coffee on only mere hours earlier strode forward, walking directly towards her.

"Madam Mayor-" Daniella said, stepping backwards.

"Relax" Regina said calmly. "I believe I have something that belongs to you." She held out the 20.

"Maam-" Daniella started, falling silent from a look Regina gave her.

"I insist. You need it more than I do." She looked at her, seeing for the first time how child like and frightened she looked. "Sit down."

Daniella sat, slightly frightened.

"Ruby,-" Regina signaled to her. "Ice cream and apple pie please. Im paying." Regina's eyes were gentler now, compassionate. When the food arrived, she looked at her. "Talk. according to a friend of mine, you're from out of town. According to Gus, your car has been in need of work for a while. "

"My name is Daniella." She said, taking a bite of the pie. She saw an odd look flash through Regina's eyes. Pain? Sadness? She didnt know. "Ive been in the foster system for my entire life. My parents abandoned me in an old viking chest when i was just a newborn," She sighed, seeing that look in Regina's eyes again. She didnt know why or how it was so easy to talk to this woman, but it was.

"And your locket?" She thought that Regina's words sounded choked, pained even.

"Here" Daniella unclipped it, opening it, revealing a picture of a woman in a long emerald dress, with long flowing hair. " I think this is my Mother." She turned over the locket, to the right leaf, to reveal a handsome man in a suit , with brown hair and green eyes. "and this is my Father"

Regina's eyes filled with tears. She didnt know what to say, or how to react, to seeing herself and Daniel, in this locket.

"Are you alright?" Daniella asked softly. she looked at Regina, "Im sorry if ive upset you somehow-"

"No. No. Its fine." She looked at her, wanting so much to hug her, and tell her who she is, tell her that shes not alone anymore. Instead, she just sighed. "Contiue please. tell me about your life, who have you lived with?"

"I have lived with 25 families since I was born. None of them were all that kind. I never had a mother, or a father. I had to call them Mr. and Mrs." She sighed. She looked at Regina. "I was abused. I was never allowed to go to dances, on field trips or to be a regular kid. " There was no anger in her eyes, simply pain. Regina's heart broke.

"Daniella-" She started.

"Save it" Daniella growled. "Youre not allowed to feel sorry for me. Ive had enough of that. I'm unwanted, a thrown away puppy. I've fought and come out on top. I dont want or need your sympathy Madame Mayor." She blinked back tears.

"Youre not unwanted. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control-" Regina reached toward her.

"Ive heard THAT more times than I can count! Every single therapist ive ever had has told me that. But you know what?" She hissed. "I dont care what they think. My mother is somewhere out there. I know she never wanted me, i know she threw me away like last night's pizza left overs. But i dont care. I hate her."

"Daniella!" Regina stood, chasing her as she slammed the door, the bell clanging loudly against the glass.

"_I hate her."_ The words rang in Regina's mind as she fell into her car, her head resting on the steering wheel as she sobbed. She didnt know what to do. Her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. "Oh Daniel!" She sighed. "Daniel. I need you. if you were here, everything would be ok. I know it would."

She cried for a while until her phone buzzed. "_Mom. when are you coming home? can we have pizza?"_ she smiled slightly. Her son needed her.

"_right now. yes. we can have pizza."_ she hesitated. "_and ice cream"_


	5. Henry

Daniella stormed through the streets, tears falling from her eyes. She had to get out, had to leave this place, couldnt stay here. She felt like a dog, caged in a pen, an animal in the pound. She sat down on a bench, not noticing the little boy who came up and sat beside her.

"Hi. Im Henry." He smiled, at her, breaking a candy bar in half, holding half out to her . "You're Daniella, right?"

"How- how do you know me?" Daniella asked.

"I know you're the daughter of an evil queen, and the queens mom took you away because the king couldnt know about you." He flipped to a chapter in his book entitled. "The birth of a princess"

"Henry- thats just a story-" Daniella stood up, sighing quietly. "Thanks for the chocolate, but im leaving now. Go home kid" She looked at him. "Whos your mother, anyway?" She asked.

"My moms the mayor."


End file.
